


Triple Feature

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: A triple feature of some very questionable home videos...
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines, Cadence's Kinktober 2020





	Triple Feature

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to test out this fic format while I was coming up with my kinktober prompts and I'm kinda pleased with how it turned out ngl lmao

> _vid001.mp4_

“God damn it, this is harder than I thought it would be...”

The crisp ring of your chuckle followed the mumbling groan of your boyfriend as he fixed the placement of his phone on the nightstand. Yaku’s face took up the entirety of the frame, with your grinning features peeking out from behind of his chestnut locks. The camera could not focus on his round eyes right at the very front but instead showed you clearly, the way you bit your lips as your eyes looked away from the camera all recorded down as an evidence that you were not as confident as you had thought you would be.

There were sounds of things shifting and clicking at the background, until he finally took a step back. His full face could finally get into the frame now that he wasn’t upfront, his eyes looking at the screen as his hands held mid-air, hoping that the device wouldn’t fall down.

“Ok...” he murmured as he turned around, still staring at the phone from the corner of his eyes before climbing onto the bed where you were already laying there to make sure it wouldn’t fall down the moment he let go, “I think this should work.”

Your bare form was on display without him blocking the camera, showing that you were very much so naked except for the thin panties you had on. You had your arms crossed in front of your chest, slightly conscious of the way you were presented on camera. Your grin grew wider when the sheets underneath you ruffled under his weight, his upper body shadowing over you as you wrapped your arms around his neck when he perched on top of you. The angle of the camera captured his chiseled form perfectly, each pulse and flex of his back as he leaned down to tangle his tongue with yours was hard to ignore when it was at the center of the frame. Even with the limited scope, the curve of his hips as he settled between your legs was delicious on the screen, his cock just barely covered by your legs that were propped up.

“Nervous?” he asked between kisses, his hand going up to knead your tits gently. You let out a slight whimper when you felt a pinch at your nipple, followed by a skillful roll of the bud between the calloused pads of his fingers that had you pressing your legs together.

“Kind of.” 

Your reply was soft, nearly unable to be picked up by the audio as his lips trailed down your neck, the sound of his sucks and licks at the delicate skin replacing the breathy notes of your voice.

“Aw, don’t be,” you shuddered when he swirled his tongue around the perky tip of your chest while taking care of the other with his hand, “pretty sure you’ll look just as good on camera when I’m fucking you in real life.”

You gave a light shove on his shoulder at his playful teasing but he didn’t budge. Your face heated up when he released your tits with a lewd pop, the string of saliva connecting between his lips to your chest making you look away in bashfulness.

“Don’t get shy on me now when this is your idea,” he mused, gesturing to the camera with a tilt of his head while he hooked his finger into the side of your panties. You arched your back off the mattress so he could remove the article easily, the white fabric trailing off the side of your thighs before it was flung to the other side of the room with a mindless flick of his wrist.

It was indeed something you come up with. You had raised the idea of filming yourselves during the rare moments when you were in the same bed with the consideration that you were always so far away from each other in mind. The thought of having a record of your intimacy to look on when you were nowhere near feeling it yourself made your skin burn and just the vision of him doing the same when he was alone was far too tempting of a rush for you to pass on when he was finally home after months away in another continent. 

You just didn’t expect yourself to feel so vulnerable and exposed when the camera was actually on you, that was all.

As if sensing that your mind was elsewhere, he gave an almost mean spirited roll of his hips and pressed his erection against your slit. You moaned at the contact, throwing your head back as he continued to rub his length along your cunt.

“Don’t think of anything else,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he glanced down to marvel at how he could see you getting wetter and wetter the more he toyed with your folds. He hummed in approval when you lifted your hips up, urging him to stop with his teasing with a whine and a pleading stare at the man between your legs.

The exhale that left your lips was shaky as he leaned down, his chest pressed up against yours with him fisting his cock in hand and lining the tip up at your entrance. 

There was no mistaking the shudder of your body when he whispered against your lips, so low you could not hear it in the tape but you could still remember vividly the warm huffs of air against your lips when he spoke.

“Just think of me.”

A sharp mewl was ripped from the back of your throat when he pushed into you without a warning, his length stretching you out with a hilt as he bottomed out inside of you. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the panting moans that bounced off the walls were enough to make anyone blush, let alone the idea of these shameful noises being recorded for him to listen to. You bury your face at the crook of his shoulders, your hands gripping and clawing at his back for leverage as your body rocked violently under his force. 

As if he was conscious of the camera that was on, he gripped onto your knees and pushed your legs back. This new angle allowed him to drill into you much deeper, each surge of his hips slamming right at the back of your thighs as his balls slapped against the plush curves of your ass. Your legs being pushed back also meant that the way his cock disappeared in your cunt with each thrust was in full view on the camera, the way the doughy flesh jiggled with each plow together with the sheen of your arousal dripping off his cock was a sight to witness

“Mo- Mori!”

“That’s it, keep saying my name like that,” he grunted, letting a loud groan slip from his lips when you clenched around him. Your voice came out as a choked moan when he suddenly gripped your jaw in his hand, tilting your head to the side roughly where the camera was.

His hard tip rubbing against your walls was enough to have your mind melting into a puddle but to look at the camera while you were trying hard to even keep your eyes open had goosebumps raising on your skin. Fuck, he was going to watch this someday. You whimpered at the thought, the fist in your stomach curling and uncurling as he jackhammered in you. 

“Look at the camera while I’m fucking you," he commanded, giving a hard thrust up and laughed breathlessly at the mewl you made, “is this good? Hm? Say it out loud so I can hear you.”

“Ah- yes... so good, so good-”

Your knees went weak at the chuckle that rumbled out from his chest at your incoherent reply, the string of words slurring off your tongue as you could barely form sounds underneath him. Your eyes were dopey as you stared at the camera, lips parted and almost with drool leaking out from the corner at how good his cock felt pitoning at the spongey spot deep inside you. 

"Gonna cum-”

"Yeah?" he said, his hand still firm around your jaw as he leaned down to place opened mouth kisses at your exposed neck, “Gonna cum on my cock like a good girl?”

The pet name had your toes curling and you let out a sharp moan when the band in you snapped. The grip of his hand was almost painful when he yanked you back to face him, making you look at him in the eyes. He groaned at the sight of your glassy eyes and the drop of tear that was pooling up at the corner, the fluttering of your pussy from the orgasmic shocks had his stomach tightening and his thrusts getting faster.

You yelped when he shoved your legs all the way until they were against your chest, a slight push at the small of your back had your waist arching for him and allowing him to rail into you. The camera was shaking as the bed rocked, the thumping of the frame as he slammed down hard in you each time made your heart beat at an erratic rate.

The last thing that was in the frame was the sight of his shoulders shaking and eyes pursed together before he gave one strong push, ripping a weak moan from the back of your throat and knocking the device onto the ground.

It was a while later when the darkness was lifted, the camera blurry as it refocused until it was fixed on your figure on the bed. Yaku held the phone in one hand as the other caressed the side of your legs, brushing his thumb against your sopping folds and the trail of his cum that was leaking out.

“Mori..” you whimpered, hiding your face in the back of your hand as your face burned up from how he was zooming in on your wrecked hole, “don’t film that...”

He chuckled and the camera panned away, ending the video with a soft laugh and the sound of his hand rubbing against your skin as he pulled you close.

> _vid004.mp4_

You could barely look at the front camera as you held it right by your face, focusing on the arch of your back and your ass that was up in the air.

You had never paid much attention to your form as you got on your fours but now that you had no choice but to face yourself, you could finally understand why Yaku was so crazy about this position. Your legs were on both sides of your body, the curve of your thighs as it blended with the swell of your hips made you feel so sensual. Your chest was pushed together on the mattress, the faint line of your cleavage barely visible on the screen.

A playful smile danced across your features when you saw him climbing on the bed behind you off the screen, your eyes pursing tight when he gripped onto the soft flesh of your ass.

“Make sure you get this,” he mused, his palm rubbing against your soft skin.

You wanted to roll your eyes at him but was cut short as your face contorted at the sharp sting that landed on your skin at the sudden smack. You did not need to look to know that his eyes were fixed on the way your ass jiggled under the spank, his palm rubbing circles on the area where the ache settled in as a burn. You had your face muffled in the sheets beneath you, the camera facing away and focusing on him.

Being filmed was one thing, having your face right at the very front where not even a single twitch of your eyebrows would go unnoticed was another.

He leaned down on your back, his eyes staring into the circle at the top of his phone as he pressed kisses down your arched spine. He hummed in approval at the goosebumps that rose on your back and the way you shuddered beneath him before getting back to your perched hips.

His placed his hand at the small of your waist, appreciating the delicious dip of your spine when he pressed your body down lower. You shivered when you heard the sound of his spitting into his hand, the silver string crudely connecting his bottom lip to his hand before he spread the liquid all over his cock. 

A low whimper escaped from the back of your throat when you felt him rubbing his tip against your folds, the sheen of his spit coating against your slit had him licking his lips as he slipped his tip in.

You gripped onto the device in your hand, trying to steady your hands that were about to start shaking as your knees grew weak from kneeling. He seemed to be in the mood to torment you, pushing in bit by bit at an agonisingly slow pace.

“Mori...”

He clicked his tongue, the corner of his lips tugging up as he held your hips still when you tried to roll it back to get more friction. “Don’t be impatient.”

Your bottom lip went numb at how hard you were biting down, knowing that even the slightest of noise would be recorded into the audio. The stretch sent your mind into a frenzy as he leaned back to watch his cock being sucked in by your cunt, pulling out a little with each inch he shoved in to draw the barely audible whines out from the back of your throat.

“Hmph-” your voice was muffled when you felt his hard tip pressing against your tight walls, the pulsing vein rubbing at the contracting muscle when he gave a sudden thrust only to pull out of you completely.

You snapped around, pouting a little at his antics.

“What did I say about holding back?” he said, landing his hand against your cheek when the last note of his voice rang in your ear. You mewled out in shock, and he seemed satisfied with the reaction, "Good girl...”

The moan that ripped from your lungs lingered in the air when he sheathed in you, the sudden stretch making your knees go wobbly as the arch of your back collapsed onto the mattress. He slid his hand under your lower stomach to hold you up, the other digging into your ass as he started thrusting upwards. 

The camera was fixed on the way his abs flexed as he drilled his pelvis against yous, each slam down had the swell of your hips bouncing under the brute force. The sounds of skin slapping against skin was loud, mixing together with your whimpers and pants to form a harmony that he adored so much.

His let out a breathless laugh when he saw your fingers curling around your phone in a vice grip but buried your face downwards, “Get your face in there too, I want to see you fall apart...”

You let out an embarrassed whimper at his request but complied. There was no ignoring the way you clenched uncontrollably when you saw your glassy eyes and parted lips on the screen, watching as he slammed down on you hard with each surge of his hips. Your brows were locked together, looking so teary as you peered up from the mattress into the camera.

He groaned as your wetness gushed out of your cunt visibly, the essence of your arousal coating his length and letting him glide against your silky walls with ease as he bottomed out of you each time. There was nothing he loved more than the sight of your shoulders tensing up as your hands gripped onto the sheets beneath you while he fucked your brains out, your legs shaking but still struggling to hold yourself up to maintain your form.

Your eyes pressed into two tight lines as you felt your coil tightening, your tongue threatening to loll out from your parted lips as your jaw went slack from the mind numbing pleasure. Your voice broke at the end as you panted, your phone tilting away when your eyes could barely focus on the blurred screen.

The video cut to another angle after a shoot of him fumbling to reach for his phone that was placed at the side of his legs, now showing a full view of his length slamming into your sloppy cunt. Your ass was flushed under his force, each thrust drawing a sharp noise from your lips as you shuddered under him. 

You let out a sharp whine when he pulled out of you, his hand fisting his length that was coated in your arousal as he slid it between the parted mounds of your ass. The sound of slick rubbing against your skin was erotic, the squelching bouncing off the walls as he held tight onto your sides. 

He hissed when he came on your back, the spurts of white darting across your ass and lower back as he pulled away and jerked himself off. The way his cum splattered on your shaking form was downright sinful and he made sure to rake the camera all over your body as he took the view in. His chest was still heaving as he rubbed the drops across your skin, the stickiness making you let out a whine in protest.

You huffed when you felt his finger drawing a small heart at the dip of your back.

“Cheesy...”

He laughed, the camera panning up to the sight of you turning your head back to face him with a smile.

“Oh, don’t act like you aren’t into it.”

> _vid011.mp4_

The way he looked as he sat back against the floor, his legs spread and very naked with his phone facing the mirror he was in front of was a dream.

“You start the video already?” Your voice rang from the back, your calves getting into the frame as you shifted your weight onto the other foot you were standing on.

“Yeah,” he said, biting his lips to stop the smile that was forming on his lips as he fisted his cock in hand, “want to make sure I can get a shot of your face when you sit on my cock.”

He chuckled at the snort you let out but it was cut short when you leaned down to hold his face in your hand before placing a firm kiss on his lips. 

“Pervert,” you huffed, but the grin on your face betrayed you on how you were not any less eager about it as you crawled onto his lap. He hooked his free hand around your waist lazily, returning the kiss when you turned back to capture his lips. You moaned into the kiss when you felt his hand sliding down to trace along your slit, rubbing small circles around your clit with the wetness he gathered at his fingertips.

Leaning back against his chest as you gripped onto his forearms for leverage, you buried your face at the crook of his neck when your mouth fell open in a silent sigh as you hovered above his cock, his hand giving the length a slight jerk before holding it up against your entrance. A soft whimper escaped your lips as you slowly sunk down, a slight burn at your skin from being stretched out.

“Look at yourself in the mirror,” he said, licking his lips at the pretty faces you were making as your features contorted in bliss, “look at how good you look...”

His hand moved to the base of your thigh as he whispered in your ear. Your eyes fluttered open against the instinct to shut them tight under the shivers that rose on your spine, the sight of yourself being split open reflecting off the mirror had you letting out a moan. Yaku’s eyes were bearing into your half-lidded ones as he watched you with intent, cooing a little in encouragement as you took more and more of him in you. He let out a muffled groan when he finally sheathed in you, the soft curves of your ass plush against his pelvis as you arched your back off of him from being filled up.

Your naked bodies were right at the center of the frame as he held the device in hand, loving the way there wasn’t a single inch of you that wasn’t being recorded as you adjusted to his length with your lips pursed. You whimpered when his hand dipped down to press against your clit, feeling your slick gushing out at the contact. He was warming and filling up inside of you and you couldn’t help but feel the heat building up at the pit of your stomach as the position you were in left no spaces out between the two of you. 

A roll of your hips had him groaning in your ear, dipping his head down to trail kisses along the blade of your shoulders as he looked up at the mirror from the crook of your neck. Starting off slow, you increased your pace bit by bit as you lost yourself in the feeling of his cock pulsing against your walls. Shifting so that you could steady yourself on your feet at both sides of his lap, he let his head fell back when you starting slamming yourself down on his cock with each bounce of your hips. 

Your skin heated up at how the way you fucked yourself on his cock was completely on display much thanks to the mirror in front of you, having nowhere to hide when the camera was right on your figure. Your tits bounced with each hilt of his length in you, his hand running down your torso as you moaned and panted. Your eyes were filled with wanton lust, barely able to focus on anything as you fought back against the urge to let them roll back. The loud squelching as your cunt clamped down around him had your mind in a puddle, the sheen of your arousal on his length was permanent each time you lifted your hips off of him only to sink all the way back with a shudder.

He couldn’t help but hold your legs apart with his hand, making sure that your bare cunt sucking his length in was fully on camera. Your folds were practically fluttering around him, the engorged bud begging for attention when he pulled the hood back with his thumb. It was an addicting sight and he now has it on film, he grunted at the thought before thrusting up unexpectantly and earning a broken mewl from you. 

The pace at which you were riding him had slowed down as your knees went weak, your legs feeling wobbly as the heat in your core overtook your body. Hooking your legs over his own, he spread them open so that nothing was left unseen before taking matters into his own hands. 

“Fuck-”

A high pitched squeak was ripped from the back of your throat when he snapped his hips up, his free hand hoisting you up against him under your chest as he starting drilling inside of you. You laid back against him helplessly, his name rolling off your tongue like a mantra as he plowed in you. The vein at the underside of his cock rubbing against your walls had your toes curling and you could do nothing but moan when the hard tip of his cock pressed firmly against the spot deep inside you that had your scalp going numb. 

The camera was shaking as he moved against you vigorously, but it was still impossible to miss the visual evidence of your release as you threw your head back and dug your nails in his arms. You wondered if you could see the clenching of your cunt around him when you look back at the video, the thought of hearing your own voice cracking as you cum making the heat that exploded in you all the more permanent.

“God, you’re so tight-” he let out a choked moan when your orgasm rippled on him, the clenching of your walls making his speed quicken as he chased his own high. Lifting your head up weakly, you savoured the way his lips immediately latched onto yours and every vibration that echoed from the depths of his cavity before it hit you right in the core. His hand got rougher and rougher on you, groping and kneading everywhere he could reach as he relished in the softness of your skin stark against his calloused palm. 

“Daddy please...”

“Please what?" the snare in his tone as he grunted in your ear had you whimpering, your head filled with only one thought as he held you close to his body while pumping his shaft in you.

“Please cum in me-”

The sweet notes of your plea was the last push he needed before he finally let go of his control, stilling in you as he shot ropes of his load inside of your pussy. You let out a sigh as the warmth filled you up, feeling his muscles contracting and spasming behind you as you leaned back. 

Whimpering when he shifted while still being in your sensitive cunt, your voice came out as breathy pants when he formed a v with his fingers and spread your folds apart. You whined when you saw him zooming in on your slit that was still wrapped up around his girth, the white beads of his cum seeping out of your fluttering folds and dripping onto his length. You were making a mess between his legs, the clear trails of your own essence mixed with his release pooling up from the base of your thighs.

A flick of his finger against your clit had you arching back, pushing more of the sticky substance out of you.

“So pretty...” he cooed, his finger toying with your sloppy cunt and watching it fit right around his cock.

“Don’t tease...” he chuckled when you gave a lazy wiggle against him, the warmth of your insides seeping into his skin as he hummed against your neck.

“Alright, alright...”

-

Yaku let out a loud grunt as his head fell back, the weight in his stomach lifted as he let out his pent up frustration.

He was still huffing when he brought his hands up, letting out a sigh when he saw the strings of white that were coating his hand.

Was it possible to feel empty after jerking off?

His eyes flickered to the screen that was still playing, the sound of your moans filling his ear was anything less than soothing. Having something to let his mind wander while you were away was great but sometimes it made him crave the real deal even more. You seemed so close but so far away at the other side of the screen that when he closed his eyes, he could convince his poor brain that it wasn’t his head around his girth but your tight cunt but the illusion was broken the moment he opened his eyes to a dark and empty room that was lit up only by the glowing screen of his phone.

He nearly jumped when he heard the doorknob twisting. 

“Surprise-” your face froze at the door when you saw the very telling position he was in and the initial confusion was quickly replaced by burning hot shame when you heard your own voice echoing in the room.

“Hm,” he didn’t seem to be bothered by being caught, rolling to his side to face you as his eyes lit up, “seems like I have successfully manifested you here.”

He laughed when you shoved off your shoes and nearly latched onto his phone but he was one step ahead, taking the device and held it above your reach before you could pause the video. His smile did not falter when you glared at him, tilting his head slowly at you like it was a challenge.

“I think it’s about time we make another one of these little videos...”

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
